


love with his smile, magic with his eyes

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (we're in this together friends), Alternate Universe - Online Classes, Alternate Universe - Quarantine, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, F/M, Hugs, Kisses, crackfic, give eichi the love he deserves, guess i'm just in love with eichi, no beta we die like eichi will (but not in this one), the au no one wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: you're glad you're spending this lockdown quarantined with your boyfriend, but you'll appreciate it if he stopped being the cutest, most distracting thing in the world. (some of us have online assignments)(in which you pretend eichi is healthy enough to not spend the quarantine in the hospital i guess)
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Reader
Kudos: 20





	love with his smile, magic with his eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainCiella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/gifts).



> i was on the verge of a break down doing my online assignments but then my friend sent me eichi pics and my love for him just got me giggling like the school girl i'm not anymore and so this fic came to be. 
> 
> also ciella made me do it, blame her.

he looks at her from across the sofa, completely absorbed in her blabbering about whatever king of england and witch trials. he understands the most of what she says, which is a clear sign that she is making an effort to slow her pace down — she has to last for fifteen minutes with her presentation and she clearly will not if she speaks at her usual speed. [your name] is good at english, as you would expect from someone with a bachelor degree in the subject, and she tends to speak _very_ fast on a regular basis. even with his good understanding, eichi has trouble keeping up with her sometimes.

[name] looks up from her phone screen, where she kept her notes and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. she glances at him, [eye color] eyes meeting his blue ones and she can’t help a blush and a little smile. her voice rise up, her tone soften, and after a few last words, she falls quiet.

a frown is quick to settle on her face though, and she angrily taps on the space key of her laptop to stop the recording.

« well, i definitely can’t send that. » she sighs. « and here i thought i had finally gotten it over with. »

« why ? i think you did pretty good on this one. »

she didn’t trip, didn’t sigh, didn’t ruin the recording with the white noise of her shifting on the couch or any of their phones ringing.

« it was great but you just had to _that_ and ruin it. i can’t turn this in when my voice sounded like that during the whole conclusion. it’s not... professional. »

sure the first half was rather monotonous because she was bored and tired and her motivation dropped considerably with each online class and assignment — but her soft voice at the end ? it screamed that she loved him. and eichi was actually kinda glad she would start over because no one should hear her sounding so soft except for him.

« i didn’t do anything, love. i stayed still and quiet just as you required. »

« no. you were looking at me, and then _i_ looked back and my brain stoped working and the only thing i could think about was how much i love you. » she pouts. « it’s unfair, by the way, that you have such a power over me. »

eichi hides a chuckle behind his hand. he will not apologize for that as he loves knowing that she is weak for him — he is for her too, and what would be really unfair is for him to be the only one whipped for the other.

he opens his arms, and invites her in.

« i won’t distract you if you can’t see me right ? »

and she knows it’s a bad idea but still she scoots over, leans into his chest and let him wrap his arms around her. eichi rests his chin against her shoulder and closes his eyes, cuddling with her while she fidgets with her tablet to start the recording over.

he doesn’t care that she lightly taps his arms when he holds her a little too tight, or when he nuzzle her cheek. she can’t keep going like that, and although she wants to kill him, she is also at fault for being lured into his arms.

eichi’s lips press against her nape, then the side of her neck and even though the recording doesn’t pick up the pecking sounds, it can clearly catch her contented sigh as she bares her skin to him, silently asking for more — he is more than happy to oblige.

« fuck, eichi » she doesn’t usually curse like that but she’s a little upset still. « you really won’t let me work tonight, huh. »

he hums against her skin, moves his lips where he knows her sweet spot is and nibble on her skin. she tenses up, chokes on a moan and finally pull her earphones off.

« you’re a plague. »

she says, discarding her devices on the coffee table without even looking. she shifts to face him though, eyelids flutteringclosed when his tongue soothes the bruise he just made.

her hand runs through his hair, keeping him close. eichi looks up at her only to witness her head thrown back under the pleasure of his lips trailing kisses on her skin. he smiles, hums pleasantly before pushing her down on the couch.

definitely no work is getting done tonight.


End file.
